The Forgotten Daughter
by CodyFan
Summary: An evil sorcerer casts a spell on Merlin. Causing him to be reborn and raised in modern times with no memories of who he truly is. What happens when his daughter shows up on his doorstep and tries to remind him? Merlin/OC - father/daughter story Modern AU FIRST CHAPTER IS UP AS A PREVIEW. OTHER CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE POSTED FOR A FEW WEEKS.


A/N: So my last fanfiction was kind of a bust. I started writing it on a whim, because I had a very vague idea of what a cool story would be.

I didn't really think it through, and ended up just having no time whatsoever, nor any ideas, so I did not finish that story. I have since removed it from my page, in case anyone was wondering where it went, or what happened to it.

**THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS A PREVIEW. ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED, I WILL POST AN UPDATE IN THE FUTURE ANNOUNCING WHEN THE REST OF THE STORY WILL START TO BE RELEASED. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS.**

**I don't own Merlin.**

[ X ]

It was a cold night in October as Cody pulled into the parking lot for his apartment. Clouds covered the sky, and he could see the tiny droplets of rain hitting his windshield as he drove, threatening to let loose the mighty rainstorm that had been predicted by the weather station that day. He quickly pulled into his reserved #302 parking spot and got out of his car before locking it and walking towards the elevators. He sighed as he got into the elevator and pressed the button to go to the third floor. 'And tomorrow will be exactly the same...', he thought.

Cody led a boring life. At 18, he had just recently moved out of his childhood house and into his own apartment, paid for by the pizza delivery job he managed to get shortly after getting his driver's license. Cody did not have many friends. He wasn't weird, or awkward, or anything, he just liked to be on his own. As a result, he didn't go out much, he spent most of the time when he wasn't working just sitting at home, watching T.V. or smoking weed to pass time. Around once a month, he would finally give into the social norm, and go to a party that he had been invited to. He always thought 'Maybe today. Maybe today will be different, and I'll actually wanna go out again tomorrow'. It never was, every party he went to only seemed to prove it to his mind more that he did not like social situations.

Cody stood at 5'10", with short black hair, and a skinny, yet muscly build. He had electric blue eyes which stood out on his face almost as much as his big ears. He wasn't the most handsome man in the world, but he definitely wasn't the ugliest.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, revealing the long hallway littered with doors to different apartments, he quickly walked down to the very end of the building and entered the second door from the stairs before closing it and sighing. He kicked off his shoes into the closet on his right, and took off his jacket before hanging it up. He quickly walked into his room before changing into a pair of pyjama pants and a shirt. Walking over to his bed, he grabbed his bong off the bedside table and opened the drawer to grab out a lighter and his grinder. He walked into the living room and up to the sliding glass door to his balcony and slowly opened it. Instantly he was hit with rain coming from all directions. Surprised, Cody quickly closed the door, before wiping the rain off his face with his shirt.

"Well...", he chuckled. "Guess I'm not sitting out there tonight." Cody went and put his bong away, knowing he couldn't smoke inside the small apartment, even if he wanted to. The smoke alarm was so sensitive, he was sure it would detect smoke from a house burning down the street if he had left a window open. The apartment building had rules though, every apartment had to have a smoke alarm, and they weren't the kind that you could just take the battery out either, they were wired into the building and could not be removed. He knew, he had tried. Cody walked back out into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kicking his feet up on the coffee table, he grabbed the remote off of it and turned on the T.V.

[ X ]

**DING DONG!**

"Ugh", Cody said outloud before pausing the show and getting up from the couch to walk over to the door. He opened it to reveal a girl, looking about 15, soaked from head to foot from the rain, she had long black hair, with a small nose and big green eyes. He examined the girl a little closer, she was wearing a basic black t-shirt and black jeans, but he noticed rips in the clothes in various places, the long black hair seemed tangled and knotted in a few places, and even through the rain water was still dripping down her face, he noticed that dirt smudged her normally cute looking face. This girl looked like she had been to a 15 year old's version of hell.

"My god, are you alright?" he said as he quickly ushered the girl inside and got a towel from the bathroom and handed it to her. She nodded her appreciation and began drying her face and hair.

"I'm fine, just a little dirty, I guess" she finally said, after she had dried off her face. She handed back the towel, and Cody quickly tossed it towards his bedroom before turning back to the young girl.

"So, how can I help you?" he said, chuckling a bit to try and break the awkward silence.

"Maybe we should sit down first" she said, before walking past a confused looking Cody and into the living room.

"Uhh, okay" Cody replied, before following her and sitting down on the couch. The young girl walked to the other side of the coffee table so that she was standing in front of Cody. He raised his eyebrows as she began pacing, clearly trying to find the right words to say.

"Okay..." she began, "This is going to sound mad, so bare with me."

Cody laughed, "I've heard some pretty insane things before, try me." She sighed, before walking over to sit beside Cody and stared into his eyes.

"Well... I'm Imogen, and... I'm your daughter."

[ X ]

**So there it is. The 'preview'. The next chapter will start off right where this one left, so don't worry about missing any awkward silence moments, which T.V. shows tend to do a lot...**

**A/N: THE SPELL CAST ON MERLIN (AS SAID IN DESCRIPTION AND EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER) SIMPLY CAUSED HIM TO BE REBORN AND RAISED IN MODERN TIMES.**

**THINK OF IT LIKE... THE SPELL KILLED HIM AND HE WAS REINCARNATED. HIS NAME IS 'CODY' ATM BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY, HE 'GREW UP' AS A NORMAL PERSON. ALSO, IT'S MY STORY, AND I FEEL LIKE USING MY NAME RATHER THAN MAKING UP SOME FAKE ONE :D**


End file.
